deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Bugs Bunny vs. Maxwell
Bugs_vs_Maxwell.png| Strunton 2 Bugs_Scribblenauts.png| Strunton Backgrounder_(743).png| Ahomeschoolingroudon Bugs Bunny VS Maxwell is a what-if episode of Death Battle featuring Maxwell from Scribblenauts and Bugs Bunny from Looney Tunes Description Looney Tunes vs. Scribblenauts! Screw reality am I right? Which overpowered master of imagination will walk away alive? Will the poor multiverse even survive? Interlude Rush: Throughout fiction, there has existed a number of character capable of screwing with the rules of reality. Bolt: But these two excel in tampering with the laws of physics. Like Bugs Bunny, the icon of Looney Tunes. Rush: And Maxwell, the Scribblenaut. Bolt: He's Rush and I'm Bolt. Rush: And it's our job to analyze their armor, weapons, and skills to find out who would win a DEATH BATTLE. Bugs Bunny (Cue Merrie Melodies) Rush: The year was 1940. Merrie Melodies needed a new character to help hold a candle to their Disney rival, Mickey Mouse. Bolt: Yeah pretty much the team was like, "Hey everyone. Disney is striking it large and Daffy Duck ain't enough for us to stay in the game so we need a new plan." Rush: And their prayers were answered. Merrie Melodies created a character who's popularity was just, if not greater than their Disney rival. It all started with 4 simple words. Bugs Bunny: Eh? What's up Doc? (Cue Bugs Bunny Theme) Bolt: Bugs Bunny is the anthropomorphic rabbit that's been screwing around with reality since Day 1. Rush: Bugs is best known for his ability to abuse the toon force, a source that allows the rabbit to constantly ignore the rules of physics and do whatever he wants to. Bolt: With the toon force, Bugs is able to do all sorts of crazy crap like saw the state of Florida of off the U.S.A with a plain saw, hide in people's clothing while they're still wearing it, reappear anywhere else in the cartoon that he chooses too, and even throw a baseball that can slowly afloat throughout the air and still not get hit. Rush: Bugs has a number of abilities that he performs on a daily basis. Bugs can burrow through the dirt at an incredible rate. Somehow, Bugs can dig his way to other countries (somehow ignoring the big body of water in between the countries) and dig his way to the moon. Bolt: He can even burrow through comic panels and bypass obstructions by splitting in two underground. Rush: Bugs Bunny can also use his ears for a number of abilities. He fly with them, use them as radars, and can somehow see with them. Bolt: And the rabbit's not lacking when it comes to physicality. Though the toon force makes it literally impossible to define a limit, Bugs has dodged bullets, outran a laser, survived being shot and exploded, survived a moon blowing up without a scratch, survived being flung to another planet, and can go toe to toe with Yosemite Sam in a fist fight. And that guy can do insane crap likethis! Rush: But Bugs does not combat his foes with brute force. Bolt: He prefers to outsmart his opponent and use the toon force to his advantage. He's outsmarted the likes of Elmer Fudd, Wil E. Coyote, and Yosemite Sam. Rush: On top with his extreme intelligence and cunning, Bugs can break the 4th wall. He's aware that he exists inside an animated cartoon and likes to talk to the audience a lot. He's even aware of real life people. He can literally cut and edit the cartoon to his likings. Bolt: His 4th wall breaking skills are so good that he can even exit his cartoon and animate it to his likings. He's done it more than once. Rush: Bugs has animated the cartoon in Duck Amuck, used a computer to animate the cartoon, and has turned the cartoon into a video game before. Animators don't draw bugs, they draw pictures OF Bugs Bolt: And Bugs seems to show some sort of form of omnipresence since he seems to have complete awareness and knowledge of everything going on in his cartoon. Rush: Bugs is calm and charismatic, even in the face of danger. A rather clever and peaceful individual. He is capable of getting through pretty much any situation that he is thrown into. Bolt: Yeah. Thanks to his multiple weapons and gears. Bugs pretty much has any weapon you can think of, thanks to the toon force. He has guns disguised as pop guns, hammers, dynamite, bombs, a bag of instant quick sand, and pretty much anything else he can think of. Rush: Bugs is also best known for his number of disguises he's used to trick or outsmart his foes. Bolt: But perhaps the best weaponry Bugs has ever used are his Singing Sword, Supper Carrots that gives him the powers of Superman, a magnet, Acme Super Speed Vitamins that increases his speed to the levels of the Roadrunner, a carrot lightsaber, a hyde formula that transforms him into the incredible Hulk, and a Lola potion that turns Bugs invisible. Rush: Bugs is a surprisingly powerful opponent. He's thwarted many foes, fought off the Japanese and scared the pants off of Hitler during WWII, saved the planet earth from being blown up by Marvin the Martian numerous times, stopped Buster Bunny from killing himself and showed Buster what Tiny Toons would be like with out him under the guise of "Harvey the guardian toon angel," outsmarted "Carl" the grim reaper of rabbits (aka Death), teamed up with DC superheroes, and played ball with Michael Jordan. Bolt: As powerful as Bugs is, he has a few weaknesses. He's not much of a fighter, has lost to Cecil the Turtle, a gremlin, and even Elmer before, can still be driven insane or scared off by threats/enemies he can't handle, can be somewhat cocky, and can be killed by Turpentine Acetone Benzene (AKA "The Dip" or "Toon Acid")...though to be fair that could've been specifically for that movie and plot constructed because we're pretty sure Bugs would've survived it in his cartoons but whatever. Rush: And too be fair, most of the ones Bugs has outsmarted aren't necessarily the brightest people, though he's outsmarted supposed geniuses in the past. But Bugs strengths more than make up for his weaknesses. Bolt: If you want to keep yourself from having a bad day, then don't encounter the toon force power of Bugs Bunny. Bugs Bunny: Aw thanks Mac! Bolt: What the-''' Bugs Bunny: Have you forgotten? I can break the 4th wall. You literally said that guys. '''Bolt: Oh. Yeah. Rush: Well. Bugs it's time for us to go onto the next opponent. Bugs Bunny: Oh yeah. Maxwell. Let's see how powerful of a foe my opponent is? Maxwell (Cue Scribblenauts Unlimited - Title Screen) Rush: Born to a family of 44 and given the most powerful notebook alive by his parents, Maxwell spends his life helping others and protecting those who can't protect themselves. Bolt: Maxwell is the young imaginative child of two explorers that gave him a powerful notebook. Why did they give it to Maxwell other than his 43 other siblings is beyond me but whatever. Rush: And that's pretty much it. That right their is the secret origins of Maxwell Unusual. Bolt: On to the abilities. Maxwell's magical notebook is what he uses to solve problems and combat the forces of evil. Rush: Max can summon anything he rights down in the notebook. Seriously. Just about anything. He can summon people, guns, bombs, shrink rays, growth rays, even Mario and Superman. Bolt: Maxwell is even able of summoning an army of powerhouses he can think of, like Zeus, Thor, Odin, Mario, Luigi, Superman, Flash, Bowser, Ganondorf, Darkseid, the Anti-Monitor, and countless more. Rush: He can even summon vehicles like a car, plane, or a rocket. Bolt: But if Max wants to make his already deadly army even deadlier, he can add as many adjectives as he wants on his creations. He can make things invisible, dead, animated, colossal, move faster than the speed of sound, immobile, invulnerable to pain even to the point where even SUPERMAN can't hurt him, and even wipe his targets away from existence by writing the word "gone." Rush: And by writing the word "deadly," Maxwell can make any of his weapons kill his foe in one shot. Bolt: And if Maxwell is just bored for some reason, he can create atomic bombs, meteors, planets, solar systems, black holes, and EVERYTHING!!! Rush: Maxwell can even create a time machine and one shot his foes by summoning Death, someone who can kill even invincible beings. Bolt: The kid's also not lacking when it comes to stats. He can hold unto the Flash against the pull of a black hole, race evenly with the Flash with his Flash costume, and survive a multiversal wiping attack. And with invulnerable, he can pretty much survive anything. This guy could solo the HST, DBZ, and many of your favorite verses without too much hassle. Rush: Max is an intelligent kid. He's capable of performing multiple tasks that require a lot of brains in order to achieve a starite. Bolt: This kid sounds invincible. Rush: Well yes and no. He can't summon naughty words or copyright material except Nintendo and DC Comics. Also he's still young and inexperienced. Bolt: But those disadvantages are pretty unimportant when you can summon DC Comics and Nintendo at the same time. Maxwell is incredibly difficult opponent to overcome and there's a reason why. He's saved his own universe and the DC New 52 universe and defeated Doppleganger, someone with similar power. Rush: Is Maxwell's power and hax enough to beat Bugs Bunny? Bolt: There's only one way to find out. DEATH BATTLE! Rush: Alright. The combatants are set. Let's end this debate once and for all. Bolt: It's time for a DEATH BATTLE! Strunton (Cue Merrie Melodies & Looney Tunes-Opening Theme) The Warner Brothers symbol flies out to the screen with Bugs Bunny snacking a carrot on top of it. WARNER BROS. PRESENT The symbol and Bugs fade to the Merrie Melodies symbol. MERRIE MELODIES REG. U.S. PAT. OFF. PRODUCED BY STRUNTON IN TECHNICOLOR Music ends. "The Looney Scribblenauts" Featuring Bugs Bunny ---- The Cartoon begins The sun shined bright upon the northern hemisphere. The sun was unmerciful to those in North America. The heat beamed upon every individual that was working hard outside. The poor. The rich. No one was safe from the heat. Especially Maxwell's sister, Lily. Lily was working in the fields, hoeing the dirt and planting seeds to grow food. Lily wiped the sweat that ran down her face. She was finally finished her daily chore on working on the farm. As she finished her last chore, Lily called out for her brother. "MAXWELL!" Lily yelled. "OH MAXWELL! Where is he?" Lily then thought to herself. Before she could even finish her thought, a tornado flounced through the farm land. The tornado sucked in the farmhouse, completely destroying the entire house. Lily's black dotted eyes widened as she saw the house fall apart. The tornado then dissipates. "Oh crap," Lily said. "Mom and dad are going to be furious when they see what happened to their barn house." Lily looked to her left and saw her brother, Maxwell, laughing at the carnage that just happened. Lily's eyes narrowed as she marched furiously towards her brother. "Oh, hey Lily," Maxwell greeted his only sister. "What are you doing Maxwell!?" Lily yelled at her brother. "Why are you summoning tornados?!" "Sorry," Maxwell apologized. "I just wanted to test out some new words for my notebook," Maxwell ended his comment and showed Lily his magical notebook. "Maxwell. You know that if you mom and dad see this, they are gonna flip!" Lily said. "Fix this place before mom and dad come!" "Alright sis," Maxwell said as he took out his pencil. "I got this covered." Maxwell then wrote the word "FIXED BARN HOUSE" in his notebook. The pieces of the destroyed barn house magically came together. And before Lily could even blink, the barn house was magically back together in one piece. "Alright then Maxwell. Now I want you too go pick out the carrots from our carrot garden back there. Can you handle that Maxwell?" "Sure I guess," Maxwell said as he wrote the word "BASKET" in his notebook. A basket magical appeared in Maxwell's grip. The rooster headed kid walked over to his parents' carrot garden. Maxwell's eyes widened as he saw multiple carrots in the garden were missing. Maxwell walked over towards one of the carrots that was still in the garden. "Well. This is weird," Maxwell thought to himself as he reached to grabbed the stem of the carrot. When he obtained a grip on the stem of the carrot, the carrot quickly slipped out of Max's grip, appearing to have being swallowed into the ground. Max was in shock. Maxwell attempted to pull out another carrot, the carrot was being yanked into the ground, just like the last one. Max yanked with all of his might to pull out the carrot. "What's pulling on this thing?" Maxwell thought to himself as he was playing a match of tug of war with whatever was pulling the carrot. Maxwell clenched his teeth and yanked the carrot with all of his might. Maxwell succeeded in pulling out the carrot. However, when he pulled out the carrot, a gray furred rabbit was holding on to the carrot. The rabbit smiled at Maxwell. "Eh...What's up Doc?" The rabbit, who is obviously Bugs Bunny, said. "Uhm...I'm gonna have to ask you to please let go of this carrot please Mr. Rabbit," Maxwell asked the rabbit. "OOOOH No you don't busta!" Bugs backlashed. "I saw this here carrot first." "I grew this carrot 'busta,'" Maxwell said. "So let go." "No," Bugs said as Maxwell countered with a "yes." The two said the exact same thing over and over again until Maxwell whipped out his notebook. "Ok then have it then," Maxwell offered. "Oh really?" Bugs said astonished. "Thanks Mac. You're a real pal." Before Bugs could take a bite out of the carrot, the screen paused as Maxwell wrote the adjective "ROTTEN." Bugs unknowingly took a bite out of the now rotten carrot. As soon as Bugs took a bite out of the carrot, Bugs spat out the chunks of the carrot he had eaten. "What are you trying to do kid? KILL ME?!" Bugs exclaimed. Maxwell began to laugh and walk away from the carrot garden. Bugs squinted his eyes and picked up a nearby rock. "Of course you know...THIS means war!" Bugs said as he tossed the rock towards Maxwell's head. "Ow!" Maxwell said as his 4 red dot health dropped by one. Maxwell turned around and narrowed his dotted eyes towards Bugs. He whipped out his notebook. "Alright rabbit. If you wanna go, let's go!" "3...2...1," Bugs counted down. FIGHT! "There we go," Bugs said. "Now it's time for us to fight." Result Category:Strunton Category:'Video Games vs TV Shows' themed Death Battles Category:'Company' themed Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:'Toon Force' themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles under construction for 1 year